How The Mighty Fall
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: A series of drabbles and short one shots centred around Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Angst, fluff, romance, friendship, drama...the lot. All entries are for Blackinnonweek. Enjoy :)
1. Their First Meeting

**Prompt** #1: Their first meeting

**Challenge**: Blackinnonweek, day one.

**Pairing**: Blackinnon

This collection is going to contain all my entries for Blackinnonweek, unless they're really long and need their fic. Please r&r :)

* * *

They first met when they were both seven years old. It was one of those usual pureblood parties that their families both loved to attend, the mothers in particular used them as an opportunity to show off their children, whether it be as a point of pride, to compare them and decide that yours was better, or to set up betrothals.

Marlene was a pretty little thing, a haughty expression was present on her face as she stood in the middle of her four older brothers, and one younger sister. Her blonde hair fell down her back in soft curls, and he hands were loosely clasped together. She carried with her the air of someone who had been born and bred for this life. She was the epitome of a pureblood princess.

Sirius was a handsome boy, a mischievous smirk played on his face as he observed the girl in front of him. His younger brother stood next to him, slightly scrawnier, features a little bit sharper, face haughty rather than playful and just a tiny bit shorter. Apart from that, they could have passed for identical. Sirius carried with him an air of self importance, and of someone who enjoyed being that just that little bit defiant. He wasn't quite the perfect pureblood prince, but he acted like he was.

"Marlene, darling, this is Sirius Black. Your betrothed," Lady. McKinnon said. She bent down to whisper something in Marlene's ear that Sirius couldn't hear.

Walburga roughly grabbed Sirius' shoulder and whispered harshly in his ear, "You behave yourself boy, so help me Merlin I will beat you until you are blue if you do a single thing to mess this up."

He nodded.

Seemingly satisfied, Walburga and Grace left the children in favour of retreating to the parlour.

"I don't like you," Sirius said defiantly the second his mother was out of earshot. Marlene scowled at him.

"Good, well I don't like you either," Marlene retorted.

Sirius was taken aback. Most pureblood girls ran off crying to their mother when he told them he didn't like them, but not this one. She just folded her arms and glared right back at him. Almost unintentionally, his lips curled up in the slightest of smiles.

She frowned. "What are you smiling about?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Sirius smirked. She huffed.

"Fine. I think you're a rude know it all with no manners. I don't want to marry you. Mummy won't make me marry you if she knows I hate you."

"Hate is a very strong word, are you sure you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really really really sure?"

She stared at him in shock. No one had ever spoken so freely around her, she'd never been in an argument with a boy that wasn't one of her brothers before. She found herself starting to giggle, just a little bit. She bit her lip before smiling, and answering his question.

"I still hate you."

Sirius gave her an amused smile. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too!"

Sirius's grin widened at her slip up.

"You tricked me!"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Marlene tried to scowl, she really did, but all she could do was laugh.

"I still think you're rude."

"But you don't hate me?"

"And annoying."

"But you don't hate me?"

"And mean," Marlene paused before continuing, a smile playing at her lips. "But I don't hate you."

Sirius smirked. "Good, because I don't hate you either."

"I still don't want to marry you though."

Sirius shuddered. "I'm never getting married. Never, ever."

Marlene nodded. "Me neither. Friends?"

Sirius normally would have said no, because that is what would drive his mother mad the most. But there was something about this girl that was different, she wasn't like Nancy Bulstrode or Amelia Parkinson, they were giggly things that drove him mad and made him swear off girls forever. But here was Marlene McKinnon, a girl he should hate, asking to be friends. He decided he would have to see if she was worthy or not before accepting.

He grinned. "Do you want to go spy on our mothers'?"

She looked a little wary, and a little confused. "Why?"

"To know that they're saying about us of course."

He could see Marlene fighting an internal battle, for a pureblood she was rubbish at hiding her emotions. "You didn't answer my question."

"Answer mine then I'll answer yours."

"Fine. But we can't get caught, my mother would kill me," Marlene warned.

Not like mine would.

But he didn't voice that thought. Instead he grinned.

"Come on, Marley, what's life without a little risk?"

She scrunched up her nose. "What did you call me?"

"Marley. It's a nickname, friends give each other nicknames."

Her lips curled up into a large smile. "Okay, Siri."

She laughed as he scowled. "Don't call me Siri."

"Sorry, Siri."

"Marlene!"

"Fine. You're boring."

"Am not."

"Am too."

As they bickered, neither of them realised that it was the start of a very long friendship, and that Marlene would have forever proven herself in Sirius's eyes all because she told him she hated him.

* * *

Please review!


	2. The first step in their relationship

**Challenge**: Blackinnonweek, tumblr.

**Prompt**: (Day 1, Prompt #2) The first step in their relationship.

**Note**: Enjoy, please review :)

* * *

"Mckinnon."

Sirius smirked as he sauntered towards Marlene. She span around, and rolled her eyes in exasperation when she saw who it was. Despite her apparent annoyance, her heart jumped just a little as he flashed her a smile.

"What, no kiss? Not even a hug?" Marlene's mind traitorously noticed how adorable he looked when he pouted. "James got a hug. Didn't you miss me over the summer, McKinnon?"

Yes.

"No."

"Don't lie, it's rude."

"I'm not lying."

"Meanie."

"Prat."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"Nope, definitely not."

"So you didn't miss ny charming personality?"

"Your childish personality? Nope."

"Rude. What about my stunning good looks?"

"What stunning good looks? All I see is an ego."

"Now, now, Mckinnon, keep the claws in. You're wounding me."

"Good."

"What kind of friend are you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe one that's not your friend?"

"I would be hurt by that if i didn't know you were lying."

"I'm not lying."

Yes I am.

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too.

"Are not."

"Are too."

There was silence. Sirius had gotten closer with every word, and she ha backed up. Marlene's back was pressed up against the wall, barely a few inches of space between her body and Sirius's. His arms were on either side of her head, and his lips were pulled up in this little knowing smirk that was driving het aboslutley mad. All she wanted to do was grab his tie, pull him down to her and snog that damn smug smirk of his bloody face. She knew that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Why are you so adamant that I'm lying?"

He raised an eyebrow. Damn his square jaw, and the way his dark hair fell in smouldering eyes. Damn his smirk and just damn him all to hell. Marlene tried to control her racing heart as he leaned forward, tried to even out her breathing and stop her lips from absently moving forward. It was to no avail.

He was so close, she could feel his hot breath on her face. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"Why are you so adamant that you're not?"

His voice was husky, and Marlene's

stomach was doing strange little backflips.

She bit her lip.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I asked first."

"So?"

Marlene's breathing was obviously laboured now, she was sure his bat like ears would be able to hear how fast her heart was beating.

The tension in the air was so thick, he was driving her wild and she could barely think straight when his face was so bloody close. She didn't trust herself to speak, so for a while they just stood there, her leaning against the wall, and him leaning over her, with that maddening smirk on his face.

She was doing fine, until she made the mistake of looking in his eyes. They were smouldering, so dark they were almost black. They were staring at her blue ones like they could see straight through her soul. Marlene could see his desire, he made no attempt at hiding it, but there was something else there that she couldn't identify.

Her control snapped.

She stood up on her toes, and grabbed his tie to pull her down to her height and she kissed him, pride be damned.

Their first ever kiss was hungry, the sexual tension so thick that they were all but wrapped in it. Her

arms wound themselves around his neck, fingers tugging at the hair at the base of his neck, and one of his hands was tangled in her log

blonde curls, bunching up as his lips kissed hers hard. His other hand was on her waist, pulling her closer so there was no space between their bodies.

Her knees felt weak, and she was grateful for the support of his arm.

They finally broke up, gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes sill closed. His usual smirk was plastered on his face, and his hand slipped from her hair to cup her face. He chuckled lightly.

"And to think you tried to tell me you didn't miss me.

He was teasing her, the rotten arse had the nerve to tease her. But, for some strange reason, she found she

didn't mind it. Her lips curled up in the slightest of smiles.

"Oh just shut up kiss me again."

He didn't need to be asked twice. When they broke apart for the second time, Sirius opened his eyes, and stared into hers so intensely she shivered. His face held not a smirk, but a soft smile. His voice was quiet, but still held his traditional trace of arrogance, when he next spoke.

"Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?"

Marlene's lips curled into a smile.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to be called your whore. Despite what you may think, I do have some dignity."

This time he smirked.

"So that's a yes then?"

She nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Please review!

Xx

Liza


	3. I Love You

**Challenge**: aBlackinnonweek,

**Prompt**: Day 2: I Love You

* * *

It was at James and Lily's wedding, exactly 6 months into their relationship when those three words were, sort of, uttered.

Sirius grabbed Marlene's hand, as the best man and maid of honour, they were obligated to dance together. She tried not to grimace. Sirius laughed.

"Stop pouting, Marley, one dance won't kill you."

She scowled, "Yes it will. Dancing brings up painful memories of my mother trying to teach me and whacking me when I stood on my brother's toes."

He laughed again, and spun her out and back in to his chest. One hand rested on her waist, the other gripped hers tightly.

"You know, anyone would think with that mighty scowl on your face that it was me you had a problem dancing with."

"Maybe I do."

"I'll bet you don't."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

He smirked. Marlene raised her chin so she could look him in the eye. An amused smile played on the corner of her lips.

Sirius dipped her, and leaned in, bringing himself closer to her face, so close that his lips were barely inches from hers. His smouldering grey eyes bore into her brilliant blue ones.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered huskily, "Because you love me."  
She stared at him in shock. Her heart beat was so loud, she could hear it pounding in her chest.

There was none of that mocking glint in his eyes, oh yes, he was teasing her, but his voice held undercurrents of seriousness.

He pulled her up and span her out again. When she span in, he put both hands on her waist to guide her closer to him.

There was just a little bit of fear in his eyes, the true extent of his nerves well hidden, but Marlene could to read his emotions just as well as James.  
Her breathing quickened.

Did she love Sirius? The answer was yes, and had been yes for a very long time. She'd just never wanted to admit it, didn't want to run the risk of having her heart broken. Sirius Black was a flight risk, but then again so was she. They were the only two people in the world who could make the other stay.  
So she smiled, and tightened her arms around his neck. If he was going to tease her, then she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Do I really?" Marlene grinned.

He smirked. They both knew the answer to that question, although nervous energy still filled the air. They'd both had too much damage done to their hearts to ever be rid of the fear completely.

"Mmm, you do. Why else would you be here, do something you hate, with me, right here, right now? Why else would you still be mine, and I yours, after six months? Why haven't you ran away?" He paused, and rested his forehead on hers. His eyes met hers, and her pulse quickened. The playful tone was gone. They were wading in dangerous territory, but neither seemed to want to stop. "The only plausible reason I can think of, is that you do love me."

Marlene bit her lip, before meeting his eyes. "This goes both ways, why would you still be here after all this time, why haven't you ran away in fright, or moved on and found someone else? Unless you love me?"

He grinned. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

Marlene shook her head. "The hardest things in life are the most rewarding," she teased, earning a bark life laugh from Sirius.

"Bloody minx."

"But you love me."

"And you love me."

* * *

Pleasse review! Or follow/favourite. I love all, although comments are greatly appreciated.

Xx

Liza


	4. After Sirius ran away

**Prompt**: After Sirius ran away to live with the Potter's

**Challenge**: Blackinnonweek, day 2.

* * *

Marlene had been staying with James for the summer she didn't get along with her parents, and James had offered her a place to stay. Living with James, she had expected all sorts of crazy: pranks, indoor Quidditch, and various other forms of mischief.

What she didn't expect, was to be woken up in the middle of the night be told that a bloody and bruised Sirius was in living room and that he'd just run away from home. Yet that's exactly what happened.

* * *

A pair of hands shook her awake, and she groaned.

"Marls, please, you need to wake up."

James. Of course. Who else would feel the need to wake her up at this ungodly hour but James?

She shifted groggily into a sitting position, cobalt blue eyes stared into worried dark hazel ones. Her face sobered.

"What's wrong?"

His mouth was set into a grim line.

"It's Sirius. Just come on."

She didn't bother putting anything on, she slept in a T shirt, probably once James' or Sirius' that had become hers over the years, and shorts that were just a little too short. But Marlene wasn't particularly worried whether she looked decent or not.

It felt like her heart was going burst if it beat any harder, worry gnawed at her but she forced her to stay calm. Whatever was wrong, she wouldn't be doing anything to help by panicking. She forced herself to take a deep breath as she followed James down the stairs.

James paused at the door of living room. "Go in, he won't talk to anybody. He's told me bits, but I though he might relate to you more. Just," James ran a hand through his messy hair worriedly. "Tell Sirius he doesn't have to tell me the details, but just tell him not to completely shut me out, yeah? I just need to know he's okay. He's less likely to bite your head off if you tell him."

Marlene squeezed James's hand before going in. She inhaled sharply at the sight before her. Mrs. Potter had cleaned Sirius up as much as he would let her, but he still looked a mess. He was covered in blood, and it looked like he had a gash down one arm. His face was bruised, and his nose slightly crooked, as if it had been broken. She held down the bile that threatened to spill as she thought about who did this to him.

Sirius looked up she entered the room. He watched as various emotions flitted over her face, from shock to empathy to anger. Her eyes blazed in that way only hers could, lighting up her whole He tried for a smile, but he knew that that did nothing to reassure her. She was boiling to the brim with anger, he could she it as she stood in the doorway, shaking.

"Marley," he croaked. Her control snapped.

"How could they do this to you? I just...no parent should ever treat their child like this. I don't care how much of a little shit you are," Sirius had to smile there, "No one deserves this."

Marlene shook her head vehemently. Sirius's lips quirked up in an amused smile, even disheveled with bed hair and in her pyjamas, his Marlene was a force to be reckoned with.

"You think I'm a little shit?" Talking hurt his throat, but it was worth it to see her smile.

"I think you're an idiot."

"But you love me?"

He phrased it as a question, like a child. He knew the answer already, but he just needed it said out loud. She seemed to sense his vulnerability, despite his smirk and teasing quips he was a boy who had just lost everything. He needed to be reassured of what he did have, reassured of his worth, of who his real family was.

Marlene's face contorted, but not into an expression of pity. While her family life wasn't physically abusive like Sirius's was, it still wasn't the picture perfect life like James' was. She could relate a lot more to what he was going through. As much as he loved his best mate, the last thing Sirius needed was pity. He needed someone who could understand.

He shakily stood up, a small smile on his face and he held open his arms as she came flying towards him.

He winced slightly as her arms tightened around him, but the pain was worth it. She whispered 'I love you' over and over again into his ear, and he buried his face in her shoulder.

He didn't think he would be upset when he left. Sirius thought he would be glad, glad that they were gone, glad that he was free. But he wasn't.

"I miss them," he mumbled. He realised he was crying, but he didn't care. She gripped him harder, despite the pain Sirius welcomed the comfort. He welcomed the feeling of being loved, welcomed the comfort she was offering. He welcomed Marlene.

"I know that I shouldn't, I mean they weren't exactly world class parents, but I do. Why do I feel sad, Marley? Why can't I just be happy that I never have to go back there, never have to see them or put up with them again?"

Marlene pulled back and cupped his face. There was nothing but sincerity in her eyes and she searched his tear filled ones. She'd never seen him so scared, and scarred, and hurt and vulnerable. It scared her, that the boy with an ego big enough to rival James Potters, was standing in front of her crying.

"Because they were your family, your blood. They were suppose to raise you, nurture you and protect you. They were meant to love you, and they didn't. But they were still your family." She searched his eyes, he was listening intently. She recognized his need, she had felt the same many times over. "We miss what we should have had, we want what James has with his parents, and while they've been like parents to us, filling the gap our own parents should have filled, it's not the same. So there's nothing wrong with you for missing them, Sirius. It doesn't make you broken, it doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you. It makes you human."

Marlene was crying herself by this point, and she hugged him again, silently vowing never to let this boy go.

Sometime later they broke apart, Marlene used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tear from his face. "You have us, you have me, and James, and the Remus and Peter. You have Mr and Mrs Potter. We're your family now. I know James is worried about you, don't shut him out, okay? He has a knack for understanding things better than you expect."

She glanced behind Sirius towards the door as she spoke, to wear James was standing behind it.

Sirius laughed affectionately. "James is bloody nosy, that's what."

There was a moment of silence before Sirius grinned mischievously and spoke again, this time louder. "Prongs, come out from behind that door and bring a game of exploding snap. All this emotional sappiness is boring me."

James came in and leaned against the doorway, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Sirius shifted Marlene so she was hugging him from the side, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder so he could see James.

"I heard that, you prat."

Sirius looked at him innocently. "Heard what?"

James shook his head. "I was going to bring you chocolate chip cookies, Mum baked them yesterday. However after that sneaky little comment I don't think I will. No exploding snap either."

Sirius pouted. "You were going to get me cookies?"

James nodded. "Mmhmm, chocolate chip."

"What do I have to do to change your mind?"

James pretended to consider. "Oh, I don't know, a few things. Move in with me, be my eternal slave, worship me, beg, tell me how amazing I am..."

Sirius grinned. "How about I call you the best mate I ever had, and say that the bedroom on the second floor on the left better bloody well have my name on it by tomorrow or I'll take yours."

Sirius locked eyes with James. Underneath their light banter was a whole different conversation. By teasing each other, Sirius had told James he was going to be okay, and James had told him he would always be there.

"I'll be right back," James said softly. Sirius smiled.

"You two are adorable, you know that?"

Sirius looked down at Marlene, and kissed her briefly. By putting every single thing he had into that kiss, he tried to tell her how much she meant to him, tried to show how much he needed her, appreciated her. She was his best friend, and always had been, second only to James. She was the one that not only understood him, but could relate. She was one of the few that would always be there, and always had been.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"For what?"

"For being you."

* * *

Please review!


	5. LoveHate Relationship

**Pairing**: Blackinnon

**Prompt**: Exploding Snap & Love/Hate relationship

**For**: Blackinnonweek and mastershiuuuu

* * *

"So, McKinnon, fancy a game of exploding snap?"

Sirius leaned against the wall casually, with his arms folded. His black hair falling just a little into his eyes. Marlene hated how much it made her want to snog him.

"Sod off, Black, can't you see I'm busy?"

She resisted the urge to look at him, instead keeping her eyes steadily on her book.

Sirius chuckled.

"Ouch, rejection. Winter makes you frostier than usual, McKinnon."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a girl waiting for you in bed to bother?"

She regretted saying that immediately, she had walked right into the trap.

His smirked, somewhat maliciously. "Well, there is a girl, but she's not in my bed. At least, not anymore."

She recoiled slightly from his sneer. She knew exactly what he was referring to, and she didn't like his implications. She couldn't ignore the stab of pain that shot through her as she heard the hurt in his voice. She had to listen hard to hear it, but it was there. Still, she wasn't going to let him get the best of her, so she plastered that sneer that she'd perfected form birth on her face, and said,

"You disgust me."

"I didn't always," he quipped, still smirking that infuriating smirk.

"You always disgusted me, I was just too blind to see it," she snapped back, hating that she was lying through her teeth and he knew it.

He placed a hand to his heart and pretended to be insulted. "Oh you wound me, McKinnon. You're so cruel, how did you end up in Gryffindor again?"

She scoffed. "As if you can talk, Black. Have you heard yourself lately?"

Sirius smirked, unnerving her. He pushed off the wall, and his muscles bulged. She inhaled sharply. It didn't go unnoticed.

Sirius walked closer, smirk as wide as ever.

"You know what I think? You're getting defensive, because you're scared."

Marlene's chin jutted forward. He was trying to get to her, and it was working. She knew she shouldn't have responded, she could see Remus in the background shaking his head. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help the way he still made her veins run with fire, like they used to when they were still together. She couldn't help the way he made her so angry, and yet her heart still beat at a million miles an hour. She couldn't help that her weakness was her pride, and he never had any trouble exploiting it. So she scoffed.

"Scared of what, exactly?"

Marlene swung her legs over the side of the armchair so she was facing him, and she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He came closer, so he was almost touching her. He smirked at her before answering. "You, McKitten, are scared of losing."

She laughed harshly. "Right, sure, believe whatever you want, Black. I really don't care anymore."

He continued on as if she hadn't spoken. "It's perfectly understandable. I am the King of exploding snap after all, no one's ever beaten me. It's natural for you to bring our your inner Slytherin, and choose not play rather than face the humiliation of being beaten."

He shrugged nonchalantly, still smirking, and Marlene had never wanted to slap him harder. The subtext was all too clear.

"Are you challenging me, Black?"

"Maybe I am," his voice had changed, he wasn't talking about exploding snap anymore

His steel grey eyes met hers. She hated how much she loved him. "Maybe I'm challenging you to see something through to the end and challenging you not to run when it gets just that little bit difficult."

She glared at him coldly. "I did not run, I wasn't scared, Black."

He stepped closer, dark eyes swirling with an unnamed emotion.

"Oh really?" He was pressing against her legs now, the contact made her shiver. "So are you trying to tell me, that your leaving me had nothing to do with the fact that it was getting a little bit too serious? Are you trying to tell me you weren't scared of falling in love? Are you honestly trying to tell me that you weren't being a fucking coward?"

He was right. Every word he said was right. They had an arrangement, it was supposed to have no strings, but they both knew that was a lie. Six months into it, she ended it. Because she was scared. Scared of the butterflies in her stomach. Scared of the way she started staying the night, instead of leaving. Scared of the way he knew her better than anybody, scared of how much she needed him. Marlene might have been a Gryffindor, but she was raised a Slytherin. So she ran.

She met his gaze evenly. "Don't try to tell me you weren't going to run either, Black. Commitment isn't your style. We wouldn't have worked."

His eyes flashed. "We did work. For six months. I was scared, but unlike you I didn't want to screw up the best thing that ever happened to me, so I stayed. We could have worked, but you decided to call it quits."

Marlene let out a strangled cry. "Why do you have to bring all this up? Why can't you just let me hate you?"

He brought his face down to her level. "Why do you have to lie to yourself?"

Marlene's breath was uneven. She wanted to just fall into his arms and forget the world. But she couldn't do that. Could she? She loved him, but she was scared of the risk.

"Being a Gryffindor is about risk taking, Marley. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith, and hope you land on your feet. If you break a few bones in the process, they can always be healed."

His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear him. The sincerity in his eyes shocked her. She was quiet for several minutes, a hurricane of thoughts stormed in her mind. Finally she raised her eyes. Sirius was the net under her ledge, when she went flying off it, so did he. They were two wholes with gaps, gaps meant to be filled by the other person. Marlene had to admit that some of her happiest memories were with Sirius. She didn't know if they would last a week, she didn't know if they would still be together in ten years time. But there was something in his eyes that made her not care. So she closed her eyes and jumped.

"You're going to grow bored. We're going to fight all the time, break up every second day, have the most intense relationship ever, and I'm probably going to run again. But, Sirius, I think I am going to accept your challenge," she paused for a second then smirked. "I'll have you know, I don't like to lose. Especially not at exploding snap. You might be the so called reigning champ, but you haven't played me yet."

It took him a moment to understand what she was saying. When he finally did, his face slowly broke out into the biggest smile she'd ever seen. Sirius grabbed her hands, pulled her to her feet, and kissed her, hard. When they broke away he smirked.

"You're on, Mckinnon."

* * *

Please review/follow/favourite. Feedback is really appreciated.


	6. Someone finding out about them

Pairing: Sirius/James friendship, implied Blackinnon

Prompt: Someone finding out about their relationship.

* * *

"Sit."

James Potter used his Captain voice as he instructed his best friend to sit down before him.

Sirius did as he was instructed, torn between amusement and fear.

"I caught you snogging Marlene in a broom closest, almost two months ago. Why the hell aren't you two together?"

Sirius shrugged. "We wouldn't work, Prongs. We're both too fucked up to ever have a proper relationship. Besides, I don't like her like that. We just snog."

James glared at Sirius. "You are an idiot, Padfoot. If you don't like her like that, explain why you got jealous when Caradoc Dearborn asked her out?"

Sirius glared back. "I wasn't jealous. I just thought she could do better, the guy's a sod."

James smirked. "What about that Molony bloke who was chatting her up the other day?"

"Prat."

"Fine. How about Baker?"

"He's a swot."

"So basically any guy that isn't you classifies under the 'she could do better' category?"

Sirius shot James a look. "Shove off, Prongs. Why do you care so much?"

James stopped pacing and stood right in front of Sirius. "Because you're in love with her. Because these past few months you've been happier, less nightmares, less anger. She's good for you, and I don't believe for a second that Marley is just an easy shag to you, or you to her. She's like my sister, Pads, and you're good for her as well. You're the only one who can make her laugh, no one else has since her brother died. I just want my two best mates to get their heads out of their bloody arses and get together! You're both already in a relationship, you just don't realise it. I'm giving you a month. Either get together properly, or stop it. You can't keep using each other because it's not going to work."

Sirius just sat there for a while without saying anything.

James was right, he usually was. Sirius was in love with Marlene, and he had been for quite a while. But they wouldn't work, would they? They weren't like James and Lily, they didn't just bicker.

They scared each other half to death, both came from not so loving families, both had deep rooted commitment issues. There was very few people that Sirius allowed himself to care about, and he'd spent the last six months telling himself that Marlene wasn't one of them. But she was.

Sirius felt James' hand on his shoulder and he looked him. "It doesn't hurt to try, you know. Even if you're secretly dating, want to give it a trial run before you go public. Just...both of you deserve so much better than a fuck buddy. Ultimately it's your choice, but I think you could work."

James sounded so sincere, he genuinely did think that it was for the best.

Sirius made up his mind. "I'm going to go talk to Marlene."

James grinned. "Don't screw this up, Padfoot, I won't hesitate to punch you."

Sirius grinned back. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Please please review! It's not that difficult to leave a line or two about what you thought of this.

Thanks for the favourites/Follows


	7. Watching the other get tortured

Prompt: Marlene/Sirius watching the other get tortured.

Warnings: Implied almost rape, torture

* * *

Marlene closed her eyes. She knew she promised Sirius she wouldn't give in, but she couldn't take it. The sound of Sirius's screams filled her ears, she'd never heard his voice so filled with raw emotion. She'd never seen him so vulnerable. He always had that infuriating smirk on his face, he was the definition of confident.

Now he was writhing on floor, sobbing, screaming, under the Cruciatus.

She couldn't handle it. She covered her face with her hands as best she could, for they were tied up, and choked back a sob.

"Well, Princess? Do you have anything you'd like to tell

"Don't do it, Marley," he whispered hoarsely. "Don't tell them anything."

Bellatrix cackled. "Dear cousin, that's not very nice. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you now."

Marlene was disgusted by her feral grin as she Crucio'd Sirius again. Sirius screamed again, his screams mingled with Marlene's, her sobs blurred into his and soon she couldn't even tell the difference anymore.

Bellatrix purred, and turned her attention onto Marlene. "Rodolphus, be a dear and do something with the girl. Her screams are starting to get in my nerves."

Panic filled Marlene as he turned his hungry eyes on her. His lips curled up into a cruel grin. "My pleasure."

Sirius screamed again, Bellatrix had relented the curse so that Sirius could watch Rodolphus undress Marlene with his eyes. He felt sick.

"Aww, does poor ickle Sirius love the girl? Doesn't want to see her get hurt? Aww, how sweet. Isn't that sweet Rodolphus? Make sure you make her scream, Rod, we want Sirius to be able to hear after all."

Marlene had tears streaming down her face as she kicked and scratched at Rodolphus who was trying to carry her into another room. He growled as she landed a kick to his arm. Rodolphus slapped her over the face.

"You bitch. Fine, you want your boyfriend to watch while I have my way with you? That's fine by me."

Marlene whimpered. Sirius snarled, a deep feral sound. It scared Marlene to the core to see him so beyond angry, so primal.

Please let the order come, please, she begged in her mind. Rodolphus was unbuttoning his trousers, he had chained her wrists and ankles to the wall so she was physically helpless.

She masked her face, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her cry. Marlene was going to retain as much of her dignity as was possible.

Just as she began mentally steeling herself for what was about to come, she heard shouting in the corridor and she recognised James's voice.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister, or so help me Merlin I will rip you to shreds."

James stood in the doorway, wands out and pointed at pointed at Rodolphus. James had nonverbally stunned Bellatrix before announcing his presence so it was just Rodolphus left. His face was beyond livid, it was a mask of ice cold fury and Marlene didn't doubt that he would do as he threatened.

Sirius was collapsed on the floor, alive, but barely. He was close enough that Marlene was able to nudge him gently with her foot, almost as if to reassure him she was alive.

Sirius looked up, and he, along with Marlene, broke down in relief. They were saved.


	8. The Afterlife

Pairing: Blackinnon

Prompt: The afterlife

Challenge: Blackinnonweek, day 7

* * *

He didn't feel a thing. It all happened so fast. One minute he was shouting curses and taunting Bellatrix the next moment he was falling back...back...back into the darkness, into the eternal abyss that the Veil covers; to join the voices whispering ...to be free.

Sirius didn't know what he expected. The fiery depths of hell? Eternal darkness? More punishment for all but killing Lily and James?

Whatever it was he expected, it wasn't this. He was in a house, but not just any house, it was his house. His and hers. The flat he had brought in his 7th year with the money left to him by his uncle. Somewhere along the way Marlene had come over, and soon she had her own key, then a drawer, then half the wardrobe. His house became theirs.

Was this some cruel twist of fate? Was he still suffering for the mistakes of his youth? This house reminded him of Marlene, the only girl who'd captured his heart for more than a fling. The only girl he ever wanted. His Marlene. The beautiful blonde with a heart of gold and a will of steel. The one who understood him better than anyone, whose blue eyes and flirty smile made Sirius weak at the knees. She was his Marlene, and she was dead. She had died a few months before James and Lily did, killed along with the rest of her family. Sirius felt tears prick behind his eyes. The memories were so painful, the guilt had never really left. He'd just buried them as deep as he possibly could.

Just as he was about to lose it, an all too familiar voice came from behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to die? Do you have any idea how boring life is without you?"

Sirius choked, and turned around to see the smiling blonde sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs as if she'd never left.

Sirius just stared at her, mouth open, gaping like a fish.

Marlene snorted. "Well that's attractive."

Sirius scowled at her teasing. Marlene just laughed. Merlin he'd missed that sound.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know. A little older, a little sadder, a little less confident, but still you. Well, you used to look older. You look 21 again now. Funny how that works. I wonder if Lupin will look 21 when he finally cops it?"

Sirius felt a swell of emotions swirl up in his chest as she rambled on. Marlene was here. He was here. They were here, in their old flat, together, after 15 years of being apart. Slowly, his face broke out into a large, wolfish grin.

Marlene stopped talking and smirked at him. "You're checking me out."

Sirius smirked. "Can you blame me, McKinnon? I haven't seen you in fifteen years, and I plan on making up for lost time."

Marlene winked. "Well?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

She grinned. "Well what the hell are you still doing all the way over there? Planning on eye fucking me all night? Or are you worried that you won't be able to perform? It's okay, we're both a little out of practice."

Sirius growled. She was challenging him, the bloody minx. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Bloody minx," he growled and closed the distance between them in a few long strides.

Standing in between her legs, his mouth captured hers in a rough, but passionate, kiss. He tried to pour everything into it, how much he loved her, how much he missed her, how sorry he was that she died. Sirius savoured the feeling of her hand fisting in the front of his shirt, and the other tangled in his hair. He rememorised the feel of her body, her curves, and what they felt like beneath his hands. They broke apart, panting, and he rested his head on hers.

"I missed you so much," he whispered softly.

He was surprised to find tears running down both of their faces. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms came around to hold her close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I'm sorry for dying, I tried to hold on, I really did. I didn't want to die. After I died I watched you at my funeral and I'm so so sorry I put you through that pain."

The tears flowed faster, Sirius pulled back just enough so he could see her face. He tilted her chin up so she was looking him right in the eye and he gently kissed away her tears.

"Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry for that," he said fiercely, wanting to make her hurt go away because he couldn't stand seeing her so upset. He couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for her after she died. "It was Peter's fault, Marls, it's not your fault you died. He sold you out, just like he sold out James and Lily. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you, I'm so sorry that my best mate turned traitor. I'm so sorry, Marley. Forgive me?"

"If I can't blame myself for my death, then you can't either. It was a war, Sirius, we all would have died sooner or later. And don't let your guilt eat you up, you didn't know Peter was the traitor, none of us did. You didn't kill me, and you did not kill James and Lily. Is that a deal? We stop blaming ourselves?"

"Just...please just tell me you forgive me. I need to hear it, please Marley."

"Do you forgive me?"

He searched her face, wondering how on earth she could possibly blame herself for his pain. He humoured her anyway.

"I forgive you."

"And I you."

He felt a weight lifted off his chest, the guilt that had plagued him for so long was slowly dissipating.

She cupped his face, and kissed him again slowly, more carefully and more loving then the first time. Marlene pulled back, and smiled.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Sirius shuffled back, and Marlene grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Where are we going?"

She turned around and looked at him, before her lips curled up into a smile. "You're still just as whiny as you were back then."

"And you're still as much a tease as you were back then," he retorted.

She blew him a kiss. "So you admit you were whiny?"

"You admit to being a tease?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You asked a lot of questions, which one in particular are you referring to?"

Sirius groaned. "Really, Mar? Even dead you still drive me around the twist."

She laughed, her beautiful, musical laugh. "You love me."

"Merlin knows why."

"Because I'm just that lovable."

"How did you get into heaven again?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Merlin, you've barely been together for an hour and you're already bickering. Somethings never change."

Marlene stopped walking as James and Lily came into view. Sirius grinned.

"Good to see you, Prongs, Evans."

"Potter," Lily corrected with a smile. It was an age old game. Sirius flashed her a wink.

"You'll always be Evans to me, Evans. You'd think you'd have learned that by now."

James shook his head with an exasperated smile. "Merlin, it's good to see you Padfoot."

Sirius closed the distance between them, and brought his brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for looking after my son," James whispered into his ear.

Sirius felt the weight fully evaporate from his chest, and Lily and Marlene joined the hug.

Sirius was home.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Having Children

Pairing: Blackinnon

Prompt: Having children

Challenge: Blackinnonweek day 7

* * *

Marlene bit her lip and tried to ignore the impending sense of doom she felt. He was going to leave her for sure. Boys like him, no matter how much they claimed to love you, didn't stay when the girl got pregnant. Marlene's older sister, Madeleine, had learnt that lesson the hard way.

She wasn't going to cry. If he left her, well that was his problem. Marlene was a strong, independent women and like hell would she let a little thing like Sirius leaving her stop her from raising this kid.

Sirius was a commitment phobe, and so was she. Marlene was honestly surprised they'd made it this far. The idealistic part of Marlene wanted to believe that James had been a good influence on Sirius, that he wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't abandon his child the way his parents abandon him. Or the way Marlene's abandoned her. The realistic, albeit somewhat cynical, part of her knew that this would scare him off. You couldn't get much more commitment-y then having children.

Marlene inhaled, steeled herself, and walked through the door of their apartment. She'd just had lunch with Lily, who had told her to tell Sirius sooner rather then later or it wouldn't end well. As much as Marlene would like to pretend this whole ...baby thing...didn't exist, she knew Lily was right, as she so often was.

She exhaled. Here goes nothing, she thought.

Sirius looked up from where he was lounging on the couch, and placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Aha! My love returns! Where art thou been? my heart bleedeth without you!"

Marlene couldn't help it. She had to laugh. Her lips turned up into a smile, and for a moment she forgot about the fact that this was all about to come crashing down.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

He poked his tongue out at her. "You love me."

Marlene pretended to consider this for a moment. "

"Nope."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope?"

Marlene tried to keep a straight face as best she could.

"Nope. I believe my heart belongs to someone else...I'm sorry Sirius."

He gasped. "Is it Remus? Has my love potion finally worn off? Are you going to runaway and marry him and make little McLupin babies?"

The mention of babies brought her back to reality. Her face sobered. Sirius didn't miss the fleeting look of panic on her face. He got up from the couch and came to stand in front of her worriedly.

Marlene gulped. She was not going to cry. There was no way in hell she was letting these bloody baby hormones get the better of her.

"What's wrong, Mar?" His voice was full of concern, his brow furrowed slightly. "You're not really leaving me for Remus are you?"

Marlene let out a shaky laugh, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach.

"You, you goof, I'm not leaving you for Remus."

"Lily, then?"

He was trying to make her laugh. That was his policy, if in doubt, make people laugh. Humour was his first line of defense when things get tipsy.

Her lips involuntarily curled up into a small smile.

"Sadly, not Lily. As much as I love her, James wouldn't give her up for the world. He's very difficult to compete with."

Sirius smiled a little. Nervously she bit her lip, purposely not meeting his eye. Marlene said nothing.

Suddenly she felt two fingers raise her chin, so he was looking Sirius directly in the eye. He was standing so close now, his sent was intoxicating. All she wanted to do was bury her head in his chest and stay there forever.

Sirius, however, had other idea's. Whatever his faults, he was nothing if not persistent.

"Mar," he said softy. "What's wrong?" There was genuine concern in his eyes and Marlene felt like her heart was about to break. How would he react to the news? Would he yell at her? Blame her? She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help but compare her situation to her sister's.

Madeleine had dated a bad boy, she'd fallen in love, got knocked up, and got ditched. Surely that was going to happen to Marlene? She wasn't Lily. Lily was perfect, happily married when she fell pregnant with Harry. No, Marlene certainly wasn't Lily, for Marlene had a habit of doing this the wrong way around, and making hundreds of mistakes along the way. She wasn't a princess, things didn't go right for her.

Marlene felt panic rise up in her, and she figured it would be best to approach this like a bandaid. Rip it off quickly, don't draw it out. It stings, but the hurt fades faster.

She squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them until she was done speaking. "I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence. "What?"

Marlene took a deep breath, and composed herself.

"I'm pregnant. First off, yes it's yours. Second, I'm not getting rid of it. It's my kid and I'm going to raise it with or without your help. It's your choice whether or not you want to stick around and help."

As Marlene spoke, she met Sirius's eyes. They were unreadable.

Eventually he spoke.

"No."

Marlene recoiled. What did he mean no? Was this the goodbye she had expected?

She was about to speak when he held up a hand to silence her.

"Before you go off at me, let me explain. You made a crucial error in what you just said. No, don't say anything, Marley. Just let me talk," his eyes never left hers, not once. "You said 'It's my kid'. Well that's where you're wrong."

He paused for dramatic effect before stepping closer to Marlene, his voice didn't waver, not once.

"It's our kid, and I'll be damned if it grows up without a father. I'm not the best role model. In fact I'm probably the worst. I'm not going to be the worlds best dad, I've got no idea how to be anything but a shit one, but I'm going to try. I love you, Marley. I am scared shitless, so I can only imagine how you must feel. But I am not leaving. You and me, we're products of broken homes, but we're gonna have this kid, and show it what it means to have a family. We're going to give it everything that we didn't have growing up. You hear me, Marlene? It takes a lot more than an unexpected pregnancy to shake me."

He finished his speech, hands cupping her face and eyes blazing. Marlene just stared at him for a moment before a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Dammit," she swore. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

Sirius laughed, and he pulled her in to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You're so silly sometimes."

He kissed her temple before hugging her harder.

"Merlin...I'm going to be a dad. Prongs is never going to let me live this down. I always swore I would be like Alphard, a bachelor forever. Living the high life until I died. Now I'm here, in love with a girl, and about to be a bloody father."

Marlene buried her face in the crook of his neck, she could feel his laughter reverberating through his chest and she finally felt at home.

She pulled back, just enough to see his face. "I have one request."

He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'go for it'.

Marlene met his eyes steadily. "If it's a girl, I want to name her Mary."

Sirius smiled. "I think it's fitting," his smile became a smirk. "Mary McBlack. It has a nice ring to it."

Marlene smacked him on the shoulder. "We are not naming our potential daughter Mary 'McBlack'."

He continued grinning, that bloody bastard.

"Why not? It's perfect combination of 'Black' and 'McKinnon'."

Marlene scowled. "You're just as bad as James, remember when he wanted to name Harry, 'Elvendork'?"

Sirius's face lit up. "Hey! It's unisex! Don't insult 'elvendork'."

Marlene rolled her eyes and snuggled back in his chest.

"Thank you for staying," she whispered in his ear.

He tightened his hold on her. "I'm never leaving."

* * *

Please review!


	10. Dorcas's Death

**Based off a photo set by sirius-black-is-my-homeboy on tumblr.**

* * *

Sirius watched helplessly as Dumbledore delivered the news to Marlene. Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene's best friend, was dead.

He watched from a distance as her beautiful smile slipped off her face, changing first to worried confusion and then Sirius watched her face turn cold. She wouldn't cry in front of Dumbledore, Sirius knew she was too proud for that. Marlene would never let her cracks show, she'd be as put together as possible until she was alone. It had taken Sirius years to break down her walls enough so she would tell him when something was wrong. He'd only seen her cry twice in the four years he'd known her.

Dumbledore finally left, with one last pitying glance at Marlene. She wasn't doing anything, which made Sirius more scared than the time she threw a mirror at him. Not reacting meant that the hurt cut so deep that her body shut it out to protect her. That usually led to anger.

Sirius stayed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Going to her in her current 'it didn't happen' state would do nothing but cause more harm. He needed her to confront it.

"Marley."

She turned to face him, her face impassive. "She's not dead, Sirius. Stop pitying me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, knowing sympathy would get him no where. It broke his heart, but playing nice never got him anywhere.

"What, so Dumbledore just decided to come round to our flat, tell you that Doe's dead just for a laugh, then?"

Marlene glared coldly at him. "Why can't you just let me enjoy a few blissful moments of being happy before you go and ruin it?"

Sirius shook his head. "I gave you your space when Emma died, and it did nothing but drive you mad. You threw yourself into order missions, you stopped speaking to people. Hell, you stopped talking to me. You need to grieve, Mar, so then you can move on. It's a war, it's not fair, and it hurts. Pretending it didn't happen won't make the pain go away."

Sirius looked at her sadly for a while, until Marlene's shoulders eventually sagged.

"Why her?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why Doe? Why not a Death Eater? Why not Voldemort? Why Doe?

Sirius pushed off the wall as Marlene came closer. Without another word she closed the distance between them, and buried her head in Sirius's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head as the tears began to well in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he choked. "I'm so so sorry."

Marlene's shoulders began to shake, she hated herself for crying but she couldn't stop. She couldn't help the tears, but something about the way Sirius was holding her, the way his hand was running through her hair, and his other arm protectively curled around her made her feel safe. The pain was sharp, it pierced through her like an ice cold knife, but as she cried she knew one day she would be okay as long as Sirius was here with her.

"Don't ever leave," she leaned up, so she could see his face. Sirius smiled a little, and rested his forehead on yours.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Promise me something?"

She looked at him curiously, vision blurred slightly through her tears. "Anything."  
Sirius smiled again. "When this war is over, you'll marry me. I don't want to lose you, to the war, another man, to anything. Promise you'll stay with me forever?"

This time Marlene smiled back. "Forever it is."


	11. James discovering Blackinnon

**Prompt**: "James discovers Sirius fancies Marlene but Sirius begs him to keep the secret and not tell anyone."

**Pairing**: Implied Blackinnon, Sirius James friendship.

**Note**: Please please review! Makes my day :)

* * *

"Padfoot."

"Paaaaadfoot."

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius tore his attention away from the pretty blonde to James and arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

James grinned. "You're staring at her again."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"You're delusional Prongs. Getting snogged by Evans on a daily basis has messed with your head."

James tutted. "Denial, mate, you're in denial."

Sirius scoffed. "What am I denying, exactly, oh wise and wonderful Potter?"

"That you fancy McKinnon," James said, innocently smirking.

Sirius laughed dryly. "McKinnon? Please. She's fit, sure, but fancying her?"

James grinned in delight. "Oh you so fancy her."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"I really don't."

"Stop denying it, Padfoot, you'd be cute together. Probably a tad destructive."

"I still don't fancy Marlene."

"You've got it bad, Padfoot."

"I do not!"

"You do too."

There was a pause. Sirius sighed.

"I know," he admitted quietly.

"I swear on my mothers' life that I won't tell anymore. Except maybe Moony and Wormtail, possibly Evans…"

"If you even think about telling anyone so help me Merlin James I'll-" Sirius growled and James laughed.

"Oh, Padfoot, it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine. I suffered six years of hell at your hands about Evans, and now it's time for me to return the favour."

Sirius glared at James. "I am going to kill you."

James just grinned. "Sirius and McKinnon sitting in a tree…"


End file.
